You Are My Love
by Mochiraito
Summary: 9 tahun setelah cerita P3. Semua orang memliki jalan hidup yang harus ditempuhnya masing-masing, begitu pula kau dan aku. The story about The Girl at The Shrine, Maiko, the Hangedman Arcana.


Summary: 9 tahun setelah cerita P3. Semua orang memliki jalan hidup yang harus ditempuhnya masing-masing, begitu pula kau dan aku. The story about The Girl at The Shrine, Maiko, the Hangedman Arcana.

Discalimer: Kalau P3 punya Saku, Saku bakalan bikin Minato hidup lagi deh…

* * *

_9 tahun berlalu setelah aku bertemu dengannya dan juga berpisah dengannya_

_Sejak saat itu hidupku berubah_

_2 tahun berlalu setelah kepulanganku ke sini_

_Dimanakah dirimu,_

_Minato-san?_

* * *

Halo semuanya! Namaku Maiko. Umurku 16 tahun dan sekarang duduk di bangku SMA di Iwatodai, tepatnya Gekkoukan High School, kelas 1-D. Aku kembali ke Iwatodai 2 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. Sebenarnya akulah yang memaksa mama agar segera kembali ke Iwatodai dan berbaikan dengan papa. Aku tahu kemungkinan mama dan papa berbaikan akan sangat kecil, tapi setidaknya aku harus kembali ke Iwatodai.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sangat ingin kembali ke Iwatodai, jawabannya adalah Kak Minato. Kak Minato adalah orang yang dulu sering bermain bersamaku. Meskipun sedikit pendiam, Kak Minato sangat baik padaku. Dia sering mentraktirku takoyaki, main bersamaku, menemaniku, dan bahkan membantuku saat aku berencana kabur dari papa dan mama dulu. Mungkin Kak Minato sekarang sudah lulus kuliah, karena dulu saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya di sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

Tapi sejak hari pertama kepindahanku ke Iwatodai, Kak Minato tak kunjung kutemukan. Tapi aku tidak menyerah! Hampir setiap hari aku mencarinya, namun menemui hasil yang sama. Kemanakah dirimu, Kak Minato?

Aku sedang mecoret-coret buku catatan matematikaku saat bel berbunyi. Aku menghela nafas dan menutup buku matematikaku dengan malas. Setelah guru matematika keluar dari kelas, seorang gadis berambut hijau tua dan seorang gadis berambut biru muda bernama Michi dan Runa langsung menghampiri mejaku.

"Hei, katanya kita dapat guru sejarah baru loh!" Runa berkata dengan semangat

"Iya! Kata anak-anak 1-A sih cakep banget!" Michi menimpali, "Udah gitu masih muda lagi!"

"Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?" tanya Runa padaku

"Boro-boro. Aku baru tau kok kita bakal dapat guru baru." kataku malas.

Aku memang malas ngomongin tentang cowo-cowo di sekolahku ini—termasuk gurunya juga. Habis menurutku tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Kak Minato. Yah… setidaknya BELUM, dan aku harap tidak ada.

"Ah, kau sama sekali tidak asik! Masa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik?" tanya Michi dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat kecewa

"Maaf, tapi aku memang tidak tertarik." jawabku sambil mengambil buku mata pelajaran selanjutnya sekaligus pelajaran terakhir, sejarah.

"Mai-chaaaan…. Kau ini aneh! Masa sih tidak ada cowo di sekolah ini yang kau bilang ganteng?" tanya Runa

"Tidak ada tuh." jawabku santai

"Pasti karena cowo yang waktu itu kau ceritakan kan? Siapa namanya? Um… Mi..Mi…" ejek Michi

"Minato. Namanya Kak Minato." potongku ketus

"Tapi itu kan udah 9 tahun yang lalu. Aku yakin si Minato itu udah punya pacar," kata Michi enteng

"Tidak mungkin! Kak Minato kan sudah janji padaku!"

Runa sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tersela oleh suara pintu geser yang terbuka. Kami bertiga refleks langsung melempar pandang kami ke pintu. Aku sedikit terkesiap.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda masuk ke kelasku. Dia menggunakan vest rajutan berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih polos berlengan pendek juga celana hitam berbahan katun. Dia tidak mengenakan dasi dan rambut cokelatnya terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak berumur lebih tua dari 30 tahun itu melangkah dengan santai sambil membawa beberapa buku sejarah di tangan kirinya. Dia berjalan ke meja guru dan menyimpan buku-bukunya di sana. Setelah itu dia berjalan kembali ke depan kelas dan sedikit merapikan kerah bajunya. Mata cokelatnya menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tegas, menyiratkan bahwa dibalik wajahnya yang terlihat masih sangat muda itu, terdapat otak yang cemerlang.

"Selamat siang. Saya Amada Ken, guru sejarah kalian yang baru. Mulai hari ini sampai tiga bulan ke depan sayalah yang akan menjadi guru sejarah kalian." katanya

"Oh iya, maaf ya tadi saya datang sedikit terlambat. Saya masih belum hafal jadwal mengajar saya." tambahnya dengan senyum

"Amada-sensei umurnya berapa?" celetuk salah seorang siswi di kelasku

"Sebenarnya saya tidak punya kewajiban untuk mejawab pertanyaan itu, tapi karena ini hari pertama kita semua bertemu di kelas, maka saya akan menjawabnya. Umur saya 26 tahun." jawabnya

Terdengar cekikikan dari belakangku. Karena penasaran, kutengok ke belakang dan mendapati temanku Sayo dan Mitsuki sedang cekikikan. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan kudapati hampir semua siswi di kelasku cekikikan atau hanya senyum-senyum. Aku menatap mereka heran, tapi lalu kualihkan pandanganku ke guru sejarah baruku, Amada-sensei. Amada-sensei hanya tersenyum sekilas. Dia berjalan ke meja guru dan mengambil salah satu buku.

"Saya ingin tahu, bab berapa yang terakhir kalian pelajari?" tanyanya

"Bab 7," jawab ketua kelasku

"Hmm… Kalau begitu kita adakan kuis untuk menguji pemahaman kalian tentang bab 7. Silahkan keluarkan kertas selembar," kata Amada-sensei sambil membolak-balik halaman buku yang dipengangnya

"Aaah… Malas…" kudengar Michi mengguman dari bangku di serong depanku

"Kukira kita bisa santai sedikit karena dapat guru baru… Ternyata…" Sayo dibelakangku mengeluh

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas seperti yang diperintahkan sensei. Menurutku sih kuis ini sama sekali tidak menjadi masalah besar, karena satu, pelajaran kesukaanku adalah sejarah; dan dua, toh materi bab 7 tidak terlalu sulit buatku. Kukerjakan soal yang didiktekan Amada-sensei dengan cepat. Lalu mengumpulkannya. Kulihat Amada-sensei sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas dengan sebuah pulpen berwarna merah marun.

"Wah, cepat sekali. Sepertinya kau tidak menemui kesulitan sedikitpun ya?" dengan cepat Amada-sensei mendongak ke arahku

"Ya. Kurasa materi bab 7 itu cukup mudah," jawabku pelan

"Hahaha kau benar. Siapa namamu?"

"Maiko," jawabku singkat sebelum kembali ke bangkuku

Aku duduk di bangkuku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Kuambil pensil mekanik dan memainkannya di tanganku sambil memandangi salah satu halaman di buku itu. Saat aku hendak menggoreskan pensil mekanikku, tiba-tiba saja Yuzu, teman sebangkuku menyikutku.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Kau tadi ngobrol apa dengan Amada-sensei?" tanya Yuzu balik

"Ga kok. Tadi dia cuma tanya namaku." jawabku singkat

"Lalu?"

"Aku kembali ke sini. Emangnya kenapa sih?"

"Hee… Ga apa-apa kok. Aku cuma iri aja sama kamu, Mai-chan." kata Yuzu

"Iri?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata hitamnya

"Kau bisa langsung ngobrol dengan Amada-sensei. Huuuh… aku juga mau…" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat wajahnya.

"Hahahaha kau kan bisa ajak Amada-sensei ngobrol saat jam pelajarannya selesai." saranku

"Benar juga ya!" bisiknya dengan mata berbinar, "Thanks buat sarannya ya, Mai-chan!" sambungnya

Aku hanya tersenyum menganggapi kata-katanya, lalu mencoret-coret buku yang ada di mejaku dengan gambar-gambar.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Amada-sensei meminta kami mengumpulkan kertas kami. Muncullah berbagai reaksi, ada yang tersenyum dipaksakan, ada yang cemberut, ada yang ekspresinya biasa saja, ada yang tersenyum kecil, sampai ada yang terlihat hampir menangis. Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan pemandangan itu dan melanjutkan gambarku. Setelah kami semua kembali ke bangku kami masing-masing, Amada-sensei berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Nah, sekarang sebelum memulai pelajaran saya ingin mengetahui nama kalian masing-masing. Ya, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian mulai dari sini." katanya sambil menunjuk bangku Michi.

"Namaku Tominaga Michi,"

"Aku Asou Rai,"

"Saya Nakajima Hitsugi,"

Dan seterusnya sampai giliranku,

"Aku Reihatsu Maiko,"

"Nama saya Tsumugi Hiro,"

"Saya Takigawa Rie,"

Dan seterusnya sampai murid terakhir. Setelah kami selesai memperkenalkan diri kami, Amada-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Pelajaran sejarah hari ini sungguh menyenangkan. Materinya mengasyikkan dan cara mengajar Amada-sensei sama sekali tidak membuat kami bosan.

_TING TONG_

Bel pun berbunyi. Menandakan jam pelajaran telah berakhir.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu pelajaran kali ini," kata Amada-sensei, "Jangan lupa, saya akan mengadakan pre-test minggu depan. Jadi belajarlah." sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dapat kudengar erangan malas dari teman-temanku. Tapi sensei sama sekali tidak memedulikannya dan segera keluar dari kelas kami sambil membawa buku-bukunya, kertas jawaban kuis kami, dan beberapa alat tulisnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Amada-sensei keluar dari kelas kami, wali kelas kami, Yamagishi-sensei, masuk ke kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah keluar dari kelas kami dan berjalan ke berbagai arah. Ada yang ke klub olahraga, atau ke klub-klub yang lain, ke perpustakaan, juga ke Student Council, dan ada juga yang langsung pulang.

Hari ini aku tidak pulang bersama dengan Michi dan Runa, karena mereka ada kegiatan klub. Jadi hari ini aku pulang sendiri. Saat aku berjalan di depan kelas 1-B, aku melihat sebuah pulpen berwarna merah marun. Karena penasaran, aku mengambilnya dan membolak-baliknya. Aku menemukan inisial A.K di sana dengan warna emas. _'Rasanya aku pernah lihat pulpen ini. Dimana ya?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku terus memikirkannya sambil menggenggam pulpen merah marun itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat,

_'Oh iya! Tadi Amada-sensei memakai pulpen seperti ini. Mungkin ini miliknya.'_ aku mengangguk-angguk kecil. _'Amada Ken, ya… Inisialnya pun A.K,'_ pikirku lagi. Dengan segera, aku berjalan ke Faculty Office untuk mengembalikan pulpen milik Amada-sensei yang ada di genggamanku.

Setelah sampai di ruang Faculty Office, aku segera membuka pintunya dan mencari sosok Amada-sensei. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat Yamagishi-sensei.

"Ada apa, Maiko-chan?" tanya wali kelasku ini dengan suara lembut

"Umm… Aku mencari Amada-sensei."

"Ken-kun? Tunggu sebentar ya, ah itu dia. Ken-kun!" panggil wali kelasku

"Fuuka-san? Ada apa?" tanya Amada-sensei

"Ini, ada yang mencarimu." kata Yamagishi-sensei sambil menepuk punggungku ringan

"Kau… Maiko?" tanyanya ragu. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," pamit Yamagishi-sensei sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu. Tapi sebelum Yamagishi-sensei beranjak jauh, Amada-sensei memanggilnya, "Fuuka-san!"

"Ada apa Ken-kun?" Yamagishi-sensei berbalik

"Tentang acara hari minggu nanti, siapa saja yang akan ikut?" tanya Amada-sensei

"Semuanya," jawab Yamagishi-sensei dengan senyum, "Tentu saja kecuali dia…" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sendu

"Jangan lupa datang, Ken-kun. Kurasa semuanya merindukanmu," tambahnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Pasti," janji Amada-sensei. Lalu Amada-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ano… Ini milik Anda?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan pulpen merah marun yang kutemukan di koridor

"Wah! Dimana kau menemukannya? Aku memang mencari-cari pulpen ini. Arigatou gozaimasu." katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya padaku dan mengambil pulpen itu dari tangaku

"Di depan kelas 1-B." jawabku singkat

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu ini milikku?" tanya sensei

"Saya melihat Amada-sensei menulis dengan menggunakan pulpen ini saat saya mengumpulkan kertas jawaban saya."

"Begitu… Kau pengamat yang jeli." pujinya

"A-arigatou gozaimasu," kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa saya boleh bertanya?" tanyaku ragu

"Tentu,"

"Apa Anda dan Yamagishi-sensei saling mengenal?"

"Ya. Dulu kami satu asrama. Ya… satu-satunya asrama di Iwatodai yang dimiliki oleh Kirijo Group." jawabnya

Aku terkesiap. Asrama yang dimiliki Kirijo Group? Dulu kan Kak Minato pernah bilang kalau dia tinggal di sana bersama dengan teman-temannya! Berarti pasti Yamagishi-sensei dan Amada-sensei mengenal Kak Minato!

"Ano… Apa saya boleh bertanya lagi?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"A-apa di asrama itu ada yang bernama Minato?" tanyaku gugup

Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Amada-sensei langsung menghilang dan matanya sedikit terbelalak. "Ya," jawabnya parau. "Kau kenal Minato-san?" tanya Amada-sensei dengan kaget. Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Anda juga kenal dengan Kak Minato? Kalau begitu pasti Anda tahu dimana Kak Minato!" kataku bersemangat

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di tempai lain saja," katanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Kulihat di sekelilingku. Hampir semua guru yang ada di ruangan ini menatap kami. Aku mulai gugup, dan dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari Faculty Office, mengikuti Amada-sensei.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sudah sampai di Paulownia Mall. Kupandangi sosok Amada-sensei dari belakang. Dari caranya melangkah, rasanya Amada-sensei belum akan berhenti. "Kita mau kemana, sensei?" tanyaku bingung. Amada-sensei tidak menjawabku

Kami sampai di Chagall Café. Lalu masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk. Aku mencoba memperhatikan raut wajah Amada-sensei yang duduk di depanku. Tapi cukup sulit karena kepalanya yang ditundukkan, membuat wajahnya sedikit tertutup dengan rambut cokelat terangnya. Namun dapat kupastikan wajahnya muram, tidak seperti tadi.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri kami, "Pesan apa, nona, tuan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah

"Saya pesan Black Coffee dan—kau mau apa?" tanya Amada-sensei

"Eeh, saya Milk Tea saja," kataku gugup

"Baik, ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu ramah

"Tidak," jawab Amada-sensei singkat. Pelayan tersebut terseyum dan meninggalkan kami

"Jadi?"

"Kau juga kenal dengan Minato-san, ya?" tanya Amada-sensei. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Eeeh… Kak Minato tidak banyak bicara, tapi dulu dia sering bermain dengan saya dan mentraktir saya," jawabku jujur

"Apa Minato-san mengatakan sesuatu tentang persona?" tanyanya serius

"Per—apa? Rasanya tidak." jawabku sambil mengingat-ingat

"Persona,"

"Saya rasa tidak. Seperti yang saya bilang, Kak Minato jarang sekali bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Kak Minato hanya bilang bahwa dia tinggal di sebuah asrama yang dimiliki oleh Kirijo Group di Iwatodai, dan tinggal di sana bersama teman-temannya dan seekor anjing." jelasku panjang lebar

"Begitu…" kata Amada-sensei. Entah kenapa, kurasa Amada-sensei sedikit ega mendengar penuturanku tadi

"Silahkan, Milk Tea dan Black Coffeenya," pelayan tadi muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi secangkir Milk Tea dan secangkir Black Coffee. Lalu dia menaruh kedua cangkir itu di meja kami

"Arigatou," kataku dengan senyum. Pelayan itu balas tersenyum dan melangkah pergi membawa nampan kosong.

"Amada-sensei, tolong katakan dimana Kak Minato sekarang?" tanyaku serius. Kutatap mata cokelatnya lekat-lekat

"Minato-san… sudah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu…" jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya lagi

"B-bohong! Tidak bungkin! Kak Minato belum mati!" kataku marah

"Tapi Minato-san memang sudah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu," tiba-tiba Amada-sensei mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap mataku

"T-tapi…"

Amada-sensei terus menatapku

"K-kalau Kak M-minato mati…" air mata mulai bergulir di pipiku, "A-aku tidak m-mau Kak M-minato m-mati…" kataku terisak. Aku mulai menangis. Kudengar orang-orang di sekitarku mulai berbisik-bisik, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku masih belum percaya Kak Minato sudah meninggal.

Amada-sensei menepuk kepalaku dan menyodorkanku Milk tea yang tadi kupesan, "Lebih baik diminum dulu," sarannya. Kuambil cangkir itu dari tangannya dan mulai minum sedikit demi sedikit.

"Sudah enakan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk walaupun masih sedikit terisak

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku bisa membawamu ke tempatnya sekarang." Amada-sensei menyodorkan sapu tangannya. "Kau mau kita ke sana?" tanyanya lembut

Aku mengangguk, "Ya,"

Lalu kami berdua keluar dari Chagall Café dan kubiarkan Amada-sensei menyetop sebuah taksi. Di dalam taksi, aku menceritakan tentang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kak Minato serta pengalamanku bersamanya, juga tentangku yang memberikan hadiah kenangan padanya 9 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pindah. Amada-sensei tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mendengarkan ceritaku dengan seksama.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di sebuah pekuburan. Lalu kami masuk dan kubiarkan Amada-sensei membimbingku berjalan diantara batu-batu nisan. Tidak lama kemudian kami menemukan apa yang kami cari, batu nisan milik Kak Minato.

**_Here Lies Our Beloved Friend, _**

**_Arisato Minato_**

**_1992-2010_**

Begitu melihat batu nisan itu, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Amada-sensei berdiri di belakangku, membiarkanku menyandarkan diriku padanya. Dia menepuk bahuku, menghiburku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sedih. Sulit untuk memercayai bahwa orang yang kau cintai telah meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku menangis. Yang kutahu aku menangis di dalam pelukan Amada-sensei. Akhirnya aku berhenti menangis dan mencoba menenagkan diriku. Amada-sensei masih menepuk punggungku, "Tenanglah," bisiknya lembut

Setelah merasa lebih baik, kulepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kubalikkan tubuhku untuk menatap batu nisan itu.

"Kak Minato…"

Kupejamkan mataku dan berdoa untuknya. Lalu kubuka kembali mataku. Kutatap batu nisan itu dalam keheningan. Angin berhembus, menggoyangkan dedaunan dan semak-belukar, membuatnya bergemerisik. Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke arah langit yang kini berwarna jingga.

"Sudah sore, bukankah sudah saatnya bagimu untuk pulang?" tanya Amada-sensei. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk

"Ya,"

"Ayo!" ajaknya. Kuhampiri Amada-sensei dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Aku menoleh kea rah batu nisan itu,

_'Good bye, my love… No matter what, you're still my love…'_

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_Waaaaaah…. Akhirnya fic ini selesai jugaa… *long sigh* bener-bener deh… tadinya ceritanya ga kaya gini, tapi tiba-tiba ada ide buat bikin yang jalan ceritanya kaya gini. Ya udah, Saku ketik aja. Tapi endingnya ga enak ya? -_- Yah.. setidaknya Saku rasa gitu. Maaf banget kalau fic ini kacau balau bin ngaco bin gaje._

**REVIEW YA?**


End file.
